1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter cartridge, in particular a suction filter cartridge, according to the preamble of claim 1. The inlet area and the outlet opening of the filter cartridge are arranged at the bottom area of the filter cartridge, which also includes a lateral inlet or outlet in a lower section of the inflow and outflow chamber adjacent to the bottom.
2. Description of Related Art
Suction filter cartridges are used in water vessels of automatic drink dispensers, e.g., for hot drinks, provided with a suction pump, such as e.g., coffee makers etc. The inlet and outlet openings of the suction filter cartridge are located in the bottom area of the otherwise completely enclosed cartridge housing. A seat element is arranged in the water vessel of the device, adjusted to the outlet opening, which may be a separate component or be formed at a water vessel. This seat element has an outlet opening as well, through which the filtered water can flow out of the water vessel. The seat element serves to accept the suction filter cartridge inserted into this seat element.
Due to the fact that the outlet opening of the water vessel is connected to the suction pump of the device, the water to be filtered is suctioned out of the water vessel, passes the filter medium or filter media in the cartridge, and reaches the outlet opening in a filtered state.
From WO 99/01220 a suction filter cartridge is known, in which the water inlet opening is arranged at the bottom and a pass for water through the filter media is provided in the up-current. Furthermore, a downspout is provided for guiding the water downwards to an extraction connector of the water vessel located at the bottom. Here, the mixture of filter means comprising activated carbon and ion exchangers are floated during operation, counteracting any compression of the filter bed.
The downspout is arranged centrally inside the suction filter cartridge, so that the bottom connector of the suction filter cartridge can also occur centrally. Here, the inlet opening is arranged circularly in the suction filter cartridge.
Depending on the water quality found on the location of the automatic drink dispensers and the selected coffee brand, in certain circumstances entirely decarbonized water may not be optimal for the development of the aroma, and even the machine parts may be damaged. When decarbonization is not adjusted, in the worst case scenario, corrosion of the metal components may develop so that high maintenance and repair costs may result.
From DE 44 22 709 A1 a filter device is known, in particular a filter cartridge, including water filtration and/or water decalcification, which may also be operated with normal, untreated crude water flowing through. The device is provided with at least two chambers, separated from each other by a wall extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the hollow body. One of the chambers is filled with one filter means, while the other chamber has received a different filter means or may be empty as well. In the upper inlet area an adjustment ring is provided having openings which can be aligned to openings of the chambers in order to allow the water to be treated to flow into the respective chambers. Alternatively outlet openings may also be arranged in the lower area of the device having an adjustable device.
The flow of the water to be treated may occur by gravity or by the pressure from a tap. Thus, it does not represent a suction filter cartridge. Therefore, in any case here the inlet and the outlet openings are arranged on opposite sides of the filter device so that in case of a bypass an empty chamber must be provided.
For suction filter cartridges that must be used in restricted water vessels and are thus to be designed in a respectively compact manner such a bypass devices is not suitable.